


Easily Attached (oneshot)

by Lisdangerous87



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Soul Punk Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisdangerous87/pseuds/Lisdangerous87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Peterick fic :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Easily Attached (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> First Peterick fic :)

Title: Easily Attached (oneshot)  
Author: lisdangerous87  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
Pairing: Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump  
Disclaimer: Pete and Patrick are all their own "human beans". Don't own them. Everything else is mine!  
Author's Note: First Peterick fic :)

Pete lay back on his couch, looking up at the ceiling fan rotating above his tired head. He watched the fan blades spinning around, hoping they would lull him to sleep.

No such luck.

Another night, spent staring at his ceiling until he gave in and took the small pentagonal pills that his doctor prescribed. He had been in his bedroom trying to rest there but something about the color of his bedroom walls really bothered him.

Who the hell paints their room blood red? The next time he remembered, he was going to buy a few gallons of a soothing color. Warm sand or a calm cream or a tawny taupe color.

Patrick had tried to talk him into a color like that but he didn't want to listen.

-/- "Patrick, those colors are *boring*, I want a color that reflects how I act in the bedroom... wild!" Pete sagged his shoulders as he spoke to his bandmate, noticing the frown on the other man's face.

It didn't dawn on him until later that Patrick's bedroom was painted a fresh white color. -\\-

He tried his best not to think of Patrick that often anymore. It made things hurt. It made his heart hurt.

He gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he counted the times the fan blade went around. He gave a frustrated groan and balled his fists, digging them into the plush cushions of the couch.

Sitting up, he stood and went over to his side table, picking up his laptop and opened it. He lay back down and pulled the warm machine onto his belly as he tried to prop his head up on an uncomfortable pillow.

He opened up Safari and typed in the address bar, MTV's website. He clicked a few times before wandering into a music chatroom. His thoughts once again wandered to his blonde friend.

-/- Patrick sat down next to Pete, leaning in front of him as he reached for the bag of Doritos on the coffee table. The blonde bumped shoulders with the bassist as his eyes landed on the computer screen in front of Pete.

"Seriously, Pete? Why the hell are you using those stupid chatrooms again? They're dumb. They, they just get you all, all..." Patrick paused, flailing his arms about in a manner that showed him being flustered.

Pete rolled his eyes. "Nah, dude. It's cool, I just want to see what new stuff everyones listening to. If they happen to bring us up, so what?"

"So what is, the last time you were chatting with the fans about us, someone said something about my weight and you lost it. I had to buy a new coffee table and you had to buy a new laptop. The label is not going to buy you 'accidentally' throwing your computer into another venue's walls." Patrick sipped on his water bottle and munched on another chip.

The singer readjusted his trucker hat and shook his head in a non-approving way when Pete grumbled, "I'll be fine." -/-

Pete blinked a few times, swiping at his bangs when they fell into his eyes. He bit on the inside of his cheek, pursing his lips as he watched the conversation of the other chatroom visitors.

He sat up a bit when he saw someone with the name of 'soulPunker97' join the room and immediately ask, "Anyone here heard the new Patrick Stump record?"

Pete watched for a few moments as anonymous people tore apart both his ex-friend's album and performances.

A frown crawled upon his face as he read the responses from people.

###  
^^+PiZzAhfreak79+ has entered the chatroom.^^  
+zaynsgurl98+: no way! he was soooooooo much better in FOB!  
+vans45life+ :ugh he was so much cuter in fall out boy  
+neffetschick87+: patrick stumps nuthin w/o his old band! i f*ckn hate him now!  
+beatles997+: suckkkkkkkkks  
+jbeibsxoxo+: i wouldnt miss him if he died 2moro  
+bellabear99+: hes alright, didnt bother with buyin it tho  
+69lucifer666+: AWFULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
+wyldechyld56+: eh, idk y he bothers performin anymore  
+soulPunker97+: oh...but did u guys kno he did all the instruments himself?  
+circduhell33+: im goin to a show of his next month.  
+circduhell33+: cant wait to tell him how much he sucks. hope i make him cry!  
+soulPunker97+: thats not very nice...  
+aquaaguagrl05+: i liked him better when he was fat  
+soulPunker97+: but hes healthier now!  
+vans45life+: can u say has-been?  
###

Pete had had enough. His eyes burned with anger, salt stinging them and he became defensive of Patrick's new music.

###  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: screw all y'all! Stump worked hard on that sh*t  
++PiZzAhfreak79+: hes amazin, i can guarantee none of u guys kno what it takes to record a solo album  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: you all are just a bunch of ball-less kids who say this sh*t bc ur behind a computer screen.  
+wyldechyld56+: lmao ur like his only fans then!  
+neffetschick87+: rofl ya  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: no doubt he did it all himself  
+neffetschick87+: pstump fan club: pop 2  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ f*ck u  
+zaynsgurl98+: lol  
^^+soulPunker97+ has left the chatroom.^^  
+69lucifer666+: glad that chick left!  
+bellabear99+: sum ppl r crazy!  
###

Pete frowned, moving his mouse to click out of the chatroom as well when a small box popped up from the bottom of his screen.

#~# Accept private message from user +soulPunker97+? #~#

The brown eyed boy bit at his upper lip as he hovered over the accept button for a moment before pressing it.

#~#  
+soulPunker97+: hi  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: hey  
+soulPunker97+: so... u liked Soul Punk?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: yea, i could appreciate what patrick was tryin to do  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: u kno, just make sumthin he liked  
+soulPunker97+: exactly!  
+soulPunker97+: at least...thats my take on it all.  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: yea.  
+soulPunker97+: :)  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: asl?  
+soulPunker97+: 27/m/everywhere  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: everywhere huh?  
+soulPunker97+: yea... i travel a lot  
+soulPunker97+: not always by choice  
+soulPunker97+: so... u didnt do the asl back, am i too old? scared u away?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: haha no  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: i got a few yrs on u  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: 32/m/CA  
+soulPunker97+: ahh i love cali. i have an apt in la  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: cool. i live near there  
+soulPunker97+: i always miss the midwest winters tho. grew up in IL  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: dude!  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: small world!  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: so did i!  
+soulPunker97+: haha awesome  
+soulPunker97+: so u really liked it, SP? havent seen much of a warm receiving of it  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: yea i mean, u really gotta think bout it. FOB confined him to a certain style of music n he wasnt able to do what he was feelin in his heart  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: i guess  
+soulPunker97+: ur awesome  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: thank u?  
+soulPunker97+: well u tried to stick up for me  
+soulPunker97+: i mean what i said in the chatroom  
+soulPunker97+: not a lot of ppl would do that, so thanks  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: hey, dude, np.  
+soulPunker97+: u ever been to a concert of his?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: um, not just him. ive seen him w/FOB a few times.  
+soulPunker97+: ive seen both, theyre different u kno?  
+soulPunker97+: like comparing apples to broccoli  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: lmao agreed  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: and for the record hes cute either way  
+soulPunker97+: seriously?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: helllllll yea!  
+soulPunker97+: ur a guy tho  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: so? its a free country. i can be bi.  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: that a problemo?  
+soulPunker97+: no!  
+soulPunker97+: not at all  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: shhhhh  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: dont tell anyone tho. im in the closet  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: ;)  
+soulPunker97+: haha ur secrets safe w/me!  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: so u said u travel a lot? thats cool, i used 2 too  
+soulPunker97+: yea, part of the job. prolly the only positive  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: u stay just in the usa or get to go other places 2?  
+soulPunker97+: right now just the us. used to get to see the world tho  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: yea? what was ur fav place to see?  
+soulPunker97+: id say Japan, only bc im learnin a lil japanese  
+soulPunker97+: itd b cool to actually use it one day  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: haha  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: so wheres the punker now?  
+soulPunker97+: idk im not actually him...just a random fan  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: haha no, i meant u!  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: soulPunker97 - punker? its u!  
+soulPunker97+: ooooooooo  
+soulPunker97+: haha i get it now. im some place in nyc i think  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: u think? u sure ur just 27? lol  
+soulPunker97+: lol yea, it all starts to blur together  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: nycs nice now. not 2 hot, not 2 cold.  
+soulPunker97+: wouldnt kno, dont really get to sightsee that much  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: u def should!  
+soulPunker97+: maybe one day  
+soulPunker97+: ...would it be creepy if i asked for like ur sn or cell phone so we could text sometime?  
+soulPunker97+: ive got 2 go n i really liked talkin 2 u. u remind me of an old buddy of mine i lost contact with. i promise i wont be creepy.  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: 555-789-3456, sns the same as this one.  
+soulPunker97+: awesome thx! ill catch ya later freakboy  
+PiZzAhfreak79+: lol later punker  
^^+soulPunker97+ has gone offline.^^  
#~#

Pete smiled to himself. It was a genuine smile, probably the first one in quite some time. He closed his computer and slid it to the floor.

He turned on his side and sighed happily. His phone buzzed from the table nearby. Reaching over to it, he saw he had a text message from an unfamiliar number.

Taking a breath in, he opened it, smiling when he saw what it read.

*Hey freakboy! its me, punker. hope im not bein 2 creepy. just sayin hi! and gnite? i think at least if my maths right.*

Pete smiled and quickly typed a response. *jeez, i totally am creeped out. lol jk! im glad, now i can text u when i kno ur tryin to sleep and bug ya ;)*

A moment passed before Pete got another response. *lol u scared me for a min! u can txt me whenever, id gladly accept the distraction from real life. : ) gnite!*

Pete yawned as he slowly typed, *sweet dreams to u ;)*

His phone slid to the floor as his eyes drifted closed.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Patrick smirked before closing his phone. Standing he brushed off the back of his pants before looking into the mirror. His eyes traveled over his body, critical of his appearance. He straightened out his black vest and clenched his hands before running them over his hatless hair.

He grimaced as he looked at the brightly bleached hair.

A knock startled the young man. He cleared his throat calling out to them to open the door. Patrick smiled as he saw the spiked head of Mark Hoppus pop in the door.

"Hey Dude! You ready? We're about to start filming." Mark asked, waiting for Patrick to nod in response.

Mark lifted an arm to rest it on Patrick's shoulder. "Alrighty, let's go!"

Mark walked with Patrick, looking over when the younger man ran a hand self consciously over his hair.

"You got to rock it, dude." Mark ducked under someone carrying a piece of sound support equipment. Patrick glanced at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little lost. Rock what, exactly?" Patrick moved his hands from the top of his head down the back of his neck.

"The hair. You got to rock the hair. You make a great scared bunny rabbit, but rock star music legend? Not so much." Mark laughed at his own joke before pointing to where Patrick needed to wait for his signal.

Patrick nodded and rolled his shoulders. He scrolled through his text messages as he waited. He smiled as he read over the conversation again.

A stagehand shouted out his name, making Patrick jump. "Uh, yea! Sorry, coming!" Patrick mumbled and slid his phone back into his pocket, fixing his left fingerless glove and plastering a smile on his face as he walked out onto the stage.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

A week later, Pete walked through his door, slamming it behind him. He threw his bag against a wall and stomped into his kitchen.

He yanked on his fridge handle before slamming it shut again, lashing out with kicking and swearing.

"You damn piece of shit refrigerator! You bitch! I fucking hate you, it's..." Pete paused, taking a deep breath, letting his shoulders sag.

With a mope in his walk, he made his way to his couch. He pulled his laptop out from beneath the coffee table and started it up. Pulling out his phone, he began a new text message to soulPunker97, something was becoming increasingly habitual.

*u free 2 go online?*

Pete waited for a response and whined to himself when more than a minute had passed.

His frown grew. He shouted as he threw his phone across the room, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Pete was getting ready to toss his laptop in frustration when his phone gave a little chirp against a wall.

Perking up, he slid his computer onto the couch as he rushed to grab his phone. Seeing it was two pieces, he tried to open the new message as he replaced the backing on his sidekick.

soulPunker97 had texted him back. *Give me a few? Finishin up sum wrk stuff*

Pete bit at his lip as he typed back his response, *ok sounds good :)*

Wiping at his phone, he placed it gently on the coffee table, quickly loosing the fuel for his anger he had moments before. He picked up his laptop again and opened up his instant messaging program.

He looked back and forth between his phone and his screen, waiting for Punker to make contact. Pete held his breath when he saw Punker come online. He waited for the other man to message him first, not wanting to be too annoying.

A box popped up with a message for Pete.  
+soulPunker97+ hey, wasup?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ nm, life just sucks  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ needed something that could make me smile  
+soulPunker97+ so why'd u text me?  
+soulPunker97+ ;)  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ :) it's already working.

Pete was in fact smiling, feeling the tension roll off his back.

+soulPunker97+ so what's really buggin ya?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ ever been married?  
+soulPunker97+ nope. Never found the right person.  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ well don't.  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ Cuz when u get divorced it fuckin sucks.  
+soulPunker97+ kids involved? :/  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ yup. Got a boy, 2 yrs old.  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ his moms turned in2 a real b*tch.  
+soulPunker97+ sry 2 hear  
+soulPunker97+ so ur first thought is "let me text this stranger"?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ yes  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ that's bad, huh?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ fuck.  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ sry. Nvm.

Pete quickly quit the program and shut his computer. He rubbed his face, feeling stupid for attaching himself so quickly to someone he barely knew. It happened every time, perhaps he should go back to his shrink.

She helped a little bit.

The brown eyed bassist was still wallowing in his self pity when his phone buzzed. His eyes glanced at the glowing screen, showing he had received a text message. He debated for a moment on whether or not he should bother looking at it, convinced it would be either Ashlee trying to make his night even worse after telling him to his face what a lousy job he was doing at being a father or soulPunker laughing at him over how easily he ran away from talking with him.

His phone buzzed again, another message. Groaning out loud, he picked up his phone and slide open the keyboard and pressing the read button to receive his messages. They were both from soulPunker.

*dude where'd u go?*

*hey i was just messing with u b4, ur not really a stranger... i mean, weve talked a LOT.*

Pete chewed on his lip as he thought over how often he had texted soulPunker, IMed him, thought about him over the past week. He thought about how quickly he got attached to girlfriends in high school, how quickly he dove into Arma Angelus, how fast Patrick became his best friend, how he got hitched so quickly after knocking Ashlee up, a month long engagement.

Laying down on the couch he looked up at the stationary fan above him. "I have issues." He whispered to the ceiling. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, knowing he was doing the same exact thing to this guy online.

A guy that he didn't even know what he looked like, what he sounded like, what his real name was even.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He asked himself. His phone buzzed again. He picked it up and looked at the screen.

Another message from soulPunker.

*hey freakboy? u still there?*

Pete hesitates before he lets his fingers run across the keys to write back. *yea. im sry. i get weird sometimes.* Pete sighs rereading his message. "God, I sound so fucking pathetic."

A moment later and his phone is buzzing again. *well its a good thing i have lots of experience with weird. some ppl would call me a weird expert.*

Pete smiles. He texts back, *would it be too weird for me to ask if ur still online?*  
soulPunker's response comes seconds later, *im waiiiiiiiitinnnnnnng...*

Pete scrambles to open his laptop and log back online. He waits for a minute, just staring at soulPunker's online status. Is he ignoring him? His phone buzzes and Pete blushes as he reads the text. *if u think 4 1 second im gonna be the one to start the convo ur so wrong.*

Pete double clicks on soulPunker's screen name and begins typing as soon as the box pops open.  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ hi  
+soulPunker97+ hi?  
+soulPunker97+ thats the best u can come up with?  
+soulPunker97+ jk! :-P  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ haha...  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ ur so funny  
+soulPunker97+ but seriously- sry bout b4. its kinda tough to convey sarcasm  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ ya, its ok.  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ i overreacted anyways  
+soulPunker97+ so whatsup?

Pete had gotten completely distracted by this whole attachment thing to his online friend that he had forgotten the original reason for contacting him. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, slowing when he got to his chin and felt his stubbles.

+PiZzAhfreak79+ so i had to meet up with my ex to pick up my son for the weekend  
+soulPunker97+ uh oh  
+soulPunker97+ this doesnt sound good  
+soulPunker97+ :(  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ yea big :(((  
+soulPunker97+ so go on  
+soulPunker97+ im all ears  
+soulPunker97+ *holds ears outwards towards laptop*

Pete smiled at soulPunker's last message. He gnawed on his lip as he tried to figure out how to verbalize how upset, disappointed and angry he felt.

+PiZzAhfreak79+ so we meet halfway in between our houses usually  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ at this little plazas parking lot right?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ so shes 15 min late  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ which is unlike her so i text her  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ and she tells me "oh sry, forgot to tell u my bf evan is takin him to legoland"  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ she doesnt even have the balls to write the entire word "sorry"  
+soulPunker97+ wow that sucks  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ so here i am all excited i get to see my kid and she pulls this  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ its always sumthin w/her  
+soulPunker97+ what did u say to her?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ well i wanted to say "you fucking cunt let my kid go with that fucktard of a guy who cant tell one end of a stick from his ass from another go off with my kid alone and you cant even call me you fucking bitch i hope you rot in hell and i get custody and you can never be near us again"  
+soulPunker97+ ...wow  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ but what i really said was "oh. next time plz tell me so i kno whats goin on"  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ then she has the balls to tell me what a shitty job im doing at being a dad.  
+soulPunker97+ what a bitch  
+soulPunker97+ fuck, remind me never to piss u off  
+soulPunker97+ like ever.  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ hahaha dont worry i think ur safe  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ so long as ur not secretly pretending to be my ex ur safe  
+soulPunker97+ yea last time i checked i was a guy  
+soulPunker97+ hang on tho its been a while  
+soulPunker97+ *opens up fly and looks in*  
+soulPunker97+ yup still a dude  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ hahaha see this is why i wanted to talk with u  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ i knew u could get me out of my funk  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ ur lucky, only my best friend used to be able to do that  
+soulPunker97+ y used to?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ we dont really talk anymore  
+soulPunker97+ thats 2 bad  
+soulPunker97+ i kno how u feel tho  
+soulPunker97+ same thing happened to me,  
+soulPunker97+ we were around each other too often  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ yea i hear ya

A few moments of silence from the computer is enough to drive Pete crazy. The conversation is going stale, he nervously tries to start it up again a few times, but doesn't actually send what he has wrote to soulPunker. Thankfully, the other man takes the initiative.

+soulPunker97+ im bored  
+soulPunker97+ bored bored bored bored  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ haha how can i help?  
+soulPunker97+ idk  
+soulPunker97+ all i do kno is i have the day off tomorrow so i can stay up as late as i wantttttttt  
+soulPunker97+ wooohooo  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ haha  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ dork  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ uve just doomed urself  
+soulPunker97+ ?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ ur talkin to a guy who has severe insomnia so i never sleep  
+soulPunker97+ yea? is that bad?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ only bc now u have no excuse to get offline before 4am my time  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ where r u now?  
+soulPunker79+ im actually in la  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ no way! haha  
+soulPunker97+ yup, stalkin u.  
+soulPunker97+ look out ur window  
+PiZzAhfreak79+...heh

Pete tries his best to not look out his living room window. His very best. He slides his laptop to the table, and stands, looking at the floor the entire time. He doesn't raise his eyes as he reaches blindly for the cord that shuts the blinds on his slider door.

When he sits back with his computer snugly situated on his lap he blushes slightly at what was written from soulPunker while he was away.

+soulPunker97+ u went to check didnt u  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ ....no  
+soulPunker97+ haha now how do i kno ur lying  
+soulPunker97+ is it bc i could see u or is it bc im good at guessin?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ um  
+soulPunker97+ lol i so got u  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ shuddup :-P  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ so whatre u doin out in my neck of the woods?  
+soulPunker97+ oh a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ jeez dont bore me with the details....  
+soulPunker97+ u could say im in the music industry so its tough for me to say  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ ah, top secret stuff then eh?  
+soulPunker97+ eh, well not really but sorta?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ just so long as ur not justin bieber we can still chat

Pete stares at his screen, the smile slipping off his face as time ticks on.

+PiZzAhfreak79+ please tell me ur not justin bieber.

More time passes and Pete is getting slightly worried.

+PiZzAhfreak79+ dude? u still there?  
+soulPunker97+ um  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ wtf  
+soulPunker97+ :/  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ DUDE!!! r u fuckin bieber?!?!?!  
+soulPunker97+ gotcha ;)  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ holy fuck dude  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ u did in fact get me on that one

"Fuck! This dude is..." Pete trails off, reading the newest instant message from him.

+soulPunker97+ ah man, i wish i could have seen ur face on that one

Pete tries to ignore the way his stomach flutters at the mention of soulPunker wanting to see him, even if its only to laugh at him. He misses friendly interaction.

+soulPunker97+ so ur an insomniac?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ yup. for nearly as long as i can remember!  
+soulPunker97+ i have that problem too sometimes  
+soulPunker97+ n sometimes its just cause i cant stop working

Biting his lip, Pete types a quick,

+PiZzAhfreak79+ brb, gotta get a soda

Before standing and walking to the kitchen, ignoring the window that shows a crackle of lightening in the distance.

+soulPunker97+ ok.  
+soulPunker97+ ill brb 2- bathroom

Pete doesn't see the messages until he gets back to the computer. He types in,

+PiZzAhfreak79+ back  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ waitin on u  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ boo  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ boo boo ba doo  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ doo  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ doo doo  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ haha  
+soulPunker21+ are u sure theres no grain in that soda of urs?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ hi!  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ no, im just being me  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ <\--- weird, remember?  
+soulPunker97+ how could i forget  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ 0:-)  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ thats an angel :D  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ (me)  
+soulPunker97+ yeaaaa OKAYYYYY

Pete smiled, kicking off his sneakers and pulling up his socked toes and tucking them under himself. He took a sip of his soda before taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies and continuing on not becoming desperately attached to his online friend of one week.

One week. He was so not falling for anyone after one week of just simply messaging a guy. A boy? A man? Creepy Fall Out Boy stalker? Pete put down the soda. He didn't need any more sugar and caffeine running through his system.

+soulPunker97+ so what causes the insomnia 4 u?  
+soulPunker97+ is it the soda u drink at 9 at nite?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ dude how the fuck do u kno im drinkin soda????

Pete is looking around his living room again, sinking low on the couch. He looks back at the screen.  
+soulPunker97+ u told me....  
+soulPunker97+ +PiZzAhfreak79+ brb, gotta get a soda  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ oh.  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ *blushes*  
+soulPunker97+ aw  
+soulPunker97+ i bet ur cute blushing

Pete blushes further and giggles.

+PiZzAhfreak79+ dude  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ u just made me giggle  
+soulPunker97+ haha  
+soulPunker97+ awesome  
+soulPunker97+ so ur avoiding my question  
+soulPunker97+ dont think i didnt notice

Pete has to go back and reread the question before beginning to explain his brain's inner workings without scaring off his new obsession.

+PiZzAhfreak79+ um well it started a long time ago  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ i used to get really bad nightmares as a kid  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ i was afraid to sleep bc they would happen like clockwork every nite  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ so it prolly stems from that  
+soulPunker97+ ah i see  
+soulPunker97+ do u still get them?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ only when im stressed super bad or anxious

Pete yawned and scooted down on the couch, shifting the computer so it was angled towards him, propped up on his knees.

Six hours later, Pete is yawning and struggling to stay awake.

+PiZzAhfreak79+ dude i think im about to hit the hay  
+soulPunker97+ seriously?  
+soulPunker97+ i expected to be up at least another hour!  
+soulPunker97+ must b ur old age...  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ HEY!!!  
+soulPunker97+ haha  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ sweet dreams punker  
+soulPunker97+ u too  
+soulPunker97+ :-*

Pete stared at the screen, blinking a couple times before rubbing his eyes to make sure he was reading punker's IM correctly.

+PiZzAhfreak79+ did u just give me a kissy face?  
+soulPunker97+ .... maybe  
+soulPunker97+ ...... is that ok?  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ absolutely :-D  
+soulPunker97+ well g'nite then!  
+PiZzAhfreak79+ nite!

Pete logs off his computer and closes it. He walks to his room with a sleepy smile and enough fluttering in his stomach he's pretty sure he could fly away.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

As the days go by, there is not one that passes in which some sort of communication occurs between the two men. Pete has been talking regularly with Punker for the past two months.

So Pete is a little alarmed. After twelve texts and him sitting with his instant messenger program open on his laptop for a few hours with no response, he's a tad worried.

Pete gnaws on his bottom lip and he spins his phone in his hands.

He looks over at his new tiny cactus plant he got today. "I don't think theres any reason for alarm, right Frank?"

The cactus sits still, as expected. "Frank, you're really not helping me at all right now." Pete purses his lips and opens up his text outbox, re-reading the messages he sent Punker.

*good morning sunshine! Did u kno that dreamt is the only word that ends in mt?*

*well now u kno! ur welcum! ;)*

*c wat i did there? ;) ;)*

*i bought a baby cactus today. i named him frank*

*frank says hi!*

*frank is concerned that ur not responding 2 me...*

*punker? um, if i did sumthin 2 piss u off im sorry?*

*dude wtf, frank and i r pissed @ u now.*

*w/e dude. screw u*

*wait nvm, frank said i shouldnt b so mean, u prolly have a good reason 4 not talkin 2 me 2day.*

*sry im such a freak, textin u a bazillion times. ill leave u alone*

*but txt me if u want to talk when ur done w/ w/e it is ur doin*

Pete put his phone down and pressed the heels on his hands on his tired eyes, rubbing them warm.

He leaned back against his couch and looked over at Frank, who was resting neatly in his little terra cotta pot on the coffee table.

"I think I need more friends, Frank." He looked closely at the plain orange-tan color of the pot.

"Let's give you a makeover, Frank. I think you'd look awesome in red. Or black. OOOH purple." He picked up the little plant, grabbed his keys off the counter, slipped on his red and black Supras and left, locking the door behind him.

Frank sat on the seat next to Pete, the human talking to the plant the entire time as if he were a person.

Fifteen minutes later, his black SUV was parked outside of a Michaels craft store. He reached for the small warm weathered plant before pausing. He retracted his hand and unbuckled his own seatbelt, mumbling an apology to the small cactus.

"Sorry, Frank. You got to stay here, people will talk if I carry you around with me. I'll pick out a good color for you, promise."

He was in and out of the store within ten minutes. He scrambled to unlock the door, gently placing his bag full of paint and brushes on the floor of the front passenger side and brushed his fingers over the cactus' small soft bristles.

"See, told you I'd be back. You didn't need to worry like that."

Ten minutes later, after running through three yellow lights that he more than likely according to the law, should have stopped at and arrived home.

He smiled as he carried his purchases into the kitchen and placed Frank neatly next to the white plastic bag.

He toed off his sneakers and pulled out the three bottles of acrylic paint he bought and the variety pack of brushes. Opening the package he ran his fingers over the soft tip of the bristles. He pondered Frank's new design, when he realized he didn't have his cell phone on him.

He had left it on the coffee table when his brilliant plan to paint Frank overtook him.

"Oh shit," He said, leaving Frank alone in the kitchen while he ran into his living room to retrieve his phone. "What if Punker tried to text me back? Fuck!"

Picking up the small sidekick, he slid the screen up, frowning when he realized nobody had tried to contact him. He stomped his foot frustrated, throwing the phone half heartedly against the wall.

He pouted, looking at it with disdain for a moment, thinking maybe Punker would contact him like last time, before dramatically stomping his way over to where it lay on the beige carpet.

Pete sighed sadly, and walked back to the kitchen, tossing his phone onto the counter next to Frank.

Picking up a fine tipped paint brush, he played with it, brushing it on his chin. Letting it tumble onto the table, he quickly pried off the plastic wrapping off each container of paint and screwed off the lids.

Picking up the paintbrush from where it had rolled to on the kitchen counter, he dipped it into the purple paint. He glided the paintbrush over the hard surface of Frank's pot, only on the upper lip of it though. When he finished covering that area with the vibrant purple he reached to rip off a piece of paper towel and placed the brush on it.

Picking up a slightly thicker brush, he dipped it into the black and coated the tan surface. He spun Frank by gently picking him up by one of his cactus arms and twisting to cover every inch.

Pete fiddled with his quiet phone while the black paint dried. He scrolled through his inbox, deleting old texts to make room for new ones, future ones he hoped to get from Punker.

Pete waited about five minutes before looking at Frank and deciding he had waited long enough. For the final touch, Pete dipped the thinnest brush he had purchased into the red paint. He tilted Frank back and steadied his hands as he painted Frank's name in a neat script.

The brown eyed man was smiling down at his tiny plant when his phone buzzed.

He took his time placing his paintbrush on the paper towel and wiped his hands on his jeans before he picked up the phone. He saw 'PuNkEr' written across his cell screen.

The phone continued to buzz in his hands. His mouth dropped open a little bit.

Punker had never called before.

His brown eyes blinked at the lit screen and watched it turn dark. A moment later it chirped, signaling he had missed a call. A few moments after that, he received a text.

Sliding the top screen up, Pete opened the text.  
*DUDE, i am so sorry, left my phone at the hotel by mistake. Been at meetings all day. Just got back from dinner*

Pete closed his eyes, face warming at his overreaction to the lack of text responses from the other man.

Pete rolled his eyes as he read the next message that came in.  
*soooooo it seems like u missed me...?*

Pete began to run his fingers over the keyboard.  
*whatever gave u that idea?*

Pete picked up his phone and walked into the living room, but quickly turning around and walking back upon realizing he had forgotten Frank. Pete went to pick up the small cactus carefully by the bristles, bringing it along.

*so I was at this bar and I've had a few, total lightweight 2 btw, so this might sound crazy*

Pete brings the phone up close to his nose, laying back down on the couch and pulling up his legs so they are bent next to him.

Curiosity is getting to him as the minutes pass. The brown eyed man has been staring at his screen for a good five minutes, only moving to touch a button so the phone wouldn't dim.

Finally Pete texts him.  
*this silence sounds crazy....*

Within a few short seconds, a texts comes into his inbox.

*hahA sry dude! i toldja ima bit on the tipsy side. (Guess that make me a cheap date....-hinthint-)*  
*iwasgonnasayweshouodmeetaometime*

Pete quarks his eyebrow as he tries to read the last text from Punker. He gives up and replies,  
*come again?*

Pete actually blushes as he reads the quick response from Punker while whispering an "Oh my God...".  
*donchu mean cum again? I would gladly widju ;)*

Pete's fingers glide over the keyboard.  
*u get quite bold while drunk, huh?*

Punker's response takes a full minute to come back to him.  
*just a lil bit. But i was sayin b4 that we should meet sometime. Like in person.*

Pete gasps a little. He re-reads the message once to make sure he wasn't imagining Punker offering to meet. He bounces a little on the couch and quickly types out an agreement.  
*Fuck yeah! When r u free and in LA?*

Pete's phone is quiet for a moment and he shakes it in his hands, half hoping that it would make Punker's response come quicker. He smiles when he sees his new message.  
*im there Wed-Sat*

Pete bites his lip. He takes a deep breath and types out his words.  
*wanna do Wed? Patrick Stump is playin a show, we could go c it 2gether.*

Pete frowns down at the quick response.  
*cant that night have a thing I can't get out of.*  
*how bout the others?*

Pete doesn't know his schedule for the rest of the week, only that Patrick had a show that he wanted to sneak into and figured having a buddy to go with him would help him blend in and look less sketchy.

He types back,  
*thurs good?*

Pete bites his lip when he reads the reply.  
*itsa date!*

Then he laughs and his heart does a little flip flop dance within his chest,.  
*gonna get me all liquored up? It'll prolly costa all of $3*  
*i kno, i kno, im high maintenance.*

Pete looks over at Frank and says to the plant, "I guess this would be the best time to ask if he's into boys, right? When he's drunk?"

Frank stays still and Pete takes it as a form of agreement and begins to type.  
*u kno Punker, u never said anythin but uve been flirtin all nite- u into guys or is this just drunk u that thinks ur into guys?*

He grimaces as he reads over what he sent the other man. "Damn I'm confusing."

Punker seems to get it though.  
*funny u should ask. i'm bicurious I guess u could say. i've never actually done anythin tho. Just imagined it.*  
*tell me what u look like*

Pete bites his lip and looks over at Frank. He hasn't told Punker who he is, and he's kind of enjoyed the anonymity of it all. He's nervous that of he says too much it will give it away and then Punker's intentions may change, or worse, he'd loose the friendship he's built with his online friend.

Taking a deep breath, he began typing.  
*well I'm kinda short, got brown hair and brown eyes, I like to wear a lot of hoodies.*

He smirked when he saw the other man's text back to him.  
*oh cum on, ;) tell me more! Gimme sunthin juuuuuuicy!*

Pete began to add more details.  
*my lips are too big for my face and my hair is a pain in the ass and I have a lot of tattoos.*

Punker's reply made him take a deep death in, this could get interesting.  
*fuck that's hot. Where're ur tattoos? How do they taste?*

Pete tried to distract him.  
*exactly how many drinks did u have?*

He raised his eyebrows when he read the number.  
*1 jack and coke and I think some shot of lemon something*  
*u didn't answer my ? tho!*

Pete rolled his eyes. "Damn you really are a lightweight!"  
*idk they're all over my arms, back,legs chest stomach. I'm kinda addicted to them*  
*um, idk how they taste either. Kinda like skin id guess*  
*do u have any?*

Pete waited a moment before looking over at Frank. "I'd get you some tattoos if I could, Frank." His phone buzzed in his hands and he returned his attention to it.

*nope. wouldn't fit me.*

Pete arched one thick eyebrow.  
*y not? What u look like?*

Pete had to wait a few minutes before he got a response. Drunk Punker was very slow at texting.  
*blonde.bleached.paleandshrt. i thunki got blueishgreen eyess. Avgweight.idk, perty borin*

Pete smiled.  
*u sound pretty cute to me. Can't wait to meet u thurs ;)*

Punker writes back fairly quick.  
*~blushes~. Me 2*

Pete's grin gets wider. "Three more days!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Pete ends up not going to Patrick's concert.

He wants to so badly, bites at his nails standing before his closet, debating whether or not he should just go to see his old friend play nearby.

He blames it on having nothing nice to wear.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Pete is standing outside of a clothing store, looking at the nicely dressed mannequin in the window. His warm brown eyes fall down onto his tight skinny jeans, overly bright sneakers and his teal and yellow hoodie.

He looks back up at the mannequin and walks through the clear glass doors. A young woman walks up to him, "Hello, may I help you find something?"

Pete nods, throwing his thumb over his shoulder at the male mannequin. "Yeah, I want what he's wearing."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Pete nervously tugs at his black vest, adjusting his grey plaid tie and the collar of his silver grey dress shirt. He rolls up his sleeves, looking at his reflection to make sure they're even.

He fixes his hair for a few moments before taking a big breath in. He slowly exhales and stares, inspecting his reflection. He looks down at the eyeliner in his hands.

Looking back up to his face in the mirror one more time he puts it down on the counter and backs away, turning and flicking the light off before exiting the bathroom and running down the stairs.

"Phone," Pete slides the small black device into his front pocket, "wallet," slides the small money clip into his back pocket, "keys!" He digs a little under a pile of mail on his kitchen counter and finds them.

He waves goodbye to Frank as he walks out the door, stomach twisting in anticipation of finally getting to meet soulPunker.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Patrick checks his phone, still expecting his online friend to back out, stand him up, run away laughing or something along those lines.

He re-reads the last message explaining to him what the mystery man would be wearing.  
*black vest, grey shirt, sleeves rolled. I'm gonna have a stupid flower for u. What color u like best?*

He chuckled to himself, remembering how freakboy had complained at the lack of orange flowers at the grocery store.

Raising his blue eyes, he scanned the dimmed bar, tugging nervously on his tie. He tried to gently loosen it, already regretting his choice in attire.

He checks the time and moves further into the bar, turning to make it past already drunk patrons. It's only 7:30.

Patrick rubs at his throat as he eyes the people sitting by themselves at the bar counter. He should have been more gentle on his voice last night.

The short blonde man is almost to the back of the bar near a set of windows when he catches sight of a single orange dyed carnation being twirled about in a man's hands.

Patrick smiles and moves forward, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees his online friend turn, revealing his identity to the singer.

"Fuck." Patrick whispers, backing and turning around, quickly making an escape to the bathrooms.

Patrick paces back and forth, taking large steps as he tries to keep calm. Could it really have been Pete all along without him realizing it?

Sure, there were some things that reminded him of Pete, but Patrick noticed things all over in people's actions, words, and appearance that had reminded him of Pete since he last saw him, nearly a year ago.

"Shit, shit, shit." Patrick speaks to himself, looking at his shaking hands.

He feels his phone buzz. He hesitates before pulling it out from his pocket and opening it, reading the text and frowning.  
*dude where r u?*

He rubs his fingers over the keypad, but doesn't respond to Pete. He gets another text a minute later, the guilt hanging heavily on his heart.  
*dude? U coming? Ur flower's gonna wilt. Went 2 3 stores 2 find ur fav color*

Patrick sighs and leans against the bathroom wall. He jumps when someone swings open the bathroom door loudly.

They look awkwardly at each other before Patrick's eyes drop to his once again buzzing phone.  
*punker? :( r u bailin on me?*

Patrick bites his lip and leaves the bathroom. He stands against the back wall of the bar, he can see Pete fidgeting in is seat. Pete pulls at his hair, twirls the flower between his fingers before placing it down and picks at his rolled sleeve.

Patrick ducks his head when he sees Pete look with wide eyes over his shoulder, and Patrick begins to feel a little sick. Pete looks genuinely nervous and insecure.

He looks up again to see Pete check his phone one more time before standing, grabbing his flower and push his chair in. "No!" He whispers to himself, fingers flying to text his sad friend.  
*im here*

Patrick watches as Pete looks down at his phone before the smile replaces the frown and the brown eyed man sits back down at the table.  
*u r? Where? C'mon man, hurry up!*

Patrick steps back, hiding behind a taller man and his date as he types back to Pete.  
*im not sure if u'll want to meet me*

Patrick gnaws on his lip as he reads Pete's response.  
*y?*

Patrick mulls over telling Pete who he really is.  
*bc I kno who u r n ur way out of my league*

The tall man and his date move away and Patrick has nowhere to hide. Pete is busy texting, running his fingers over the keys at a rapid pace.  
*u really should let me make that decision. I'm not that shallow*

Patrick just watches and wishes he could have stopped at the bar and gotten a quick drink. Although, that's how he ended up in this situation in the first place so maybe not.

Patrick looks at his phone and reads Pete's message. It's most likely the way that Pete wrote out the whole words that move him enough to take a step towards him.  
*please dude? THREE stores, I want to remind you. Orange is not a common flower color.*

*hope u still want 2 b my friend when u meet me.*  
Patrick slides his phone in his front pocket after he sends the text to Pete and makes his way up to him.

The blonde taps Pete on the shoulder and Pete turns, smiling big. His smile falters when Pete realizes who it is that is standing slightly behind him.

"Patrick! Um, hi! It's, it's good to see you." Pete says, turning in his seat. He leaves the flower on the table and stands next to the shorter man, arms stretching out asking for a hug.

Patrick smiles at Pete and sinks into the hug, breathing in deeply the scent of Pete. Warm, sweet and familiar.

They break apart and Pete dodges Patrick's eyes, looking around before at his phone. "So, um, what're you doing here?"

Patrick swallows and runs his hand over his hatless head, feeling odd being around Pete without it. "Well," he begins, "I am meeting a friend here."

Pete looks relieved. "Oh good, me too, I won't keep you then. It was good to see you man, it's been way too long." The dark brown haired man sits back down and fixes his flower to show the petals at a different angle.

Patrick sits down across from Pete and tries to push down the wave of nausea as Pete quirks one thick eyebrow up at him. "Hi." He half whispers, hoping Pete will get it and he won't have to explain.

Pete doesn't say anything. He just stares at his old friend and swallows. A passing waitress stops by the table and looks at the two men. "Can I get you guys anything?" She asks.

Patrick quickly orders a Jack and Coke and looks over to Pete who raises two fingers. "Make that two, please." Patrick says to the waitress. She walks off, leaving the two to sit in a loud silence.

"Um, Patrick, I said I was meeting someone, kind of like on a date so, um, do you think we can catch up another time?" Pete says, wiping at the back of his neck.

"How's Frank?" Patrick asks, meeting Pete's eyes and catches his breath. He wants to drown in the warm color of the older man's stare.

Pete's mouth flounders about for a moment, a weak attempt at not looking like the rug was just pulled out from under him before their drinks are brought to the table. Patrick plays with the stirrer, chasing an ice cube around in his glass as Pete gulps down nearly half his drink in a couple of swigs.

"How do you know about Frank?" Pete asks, still not catching on.

Patrick has to take a sip of his drink before he answers Pete. "I'm soulPunker97."

He lets that sit with Pete as he looks down at the flower, the stem broken in half from the older man's surprised reaction when the blonde singer first sat down.

"Pete?" Patrick questions, voice wavering. Pete keeps looking straight ahead. Patrick drops his head and spins his glass, the ice cubes clinking.

Pete takes a sip from his drink and finally meets Patrick's gaze. He gives a small smile, "No wonder we got along so well."

Patrick smiles, relief flooding through him. "Can I have my flower?" Pete nods and pushes the single orange carnation towards the other man.

The two men sit quietly for a few minutes, Pete kicking his feet around under the table, gently hitting Patrick every few swings. "I missed ya, Trick."

Pete and Patrick spend the whole night talking, being kicked out at last call. They walk to Pete's car, Patrick getting in for a few short minutes while Patrick directs the other man to where he parked his rental car.

Patrick hops out and Pete waits for the blonde to get in his small hybrid. Pete texts Patrick while he is waiting for the other man to follow him back to his house.  
*u r so in my league, it's krazy. With a k. Can't wait to hang out at my place. :-* :) *

At a stop light, Pete gets a text back.  
*cant wait to meet Frank*

Pete's pretty sure he's been in love and attached to Patrick since the day they met. 


End file.
